


a poison tree [j.h]

by filloryqc



Category: The Magicians (TV)
Genre: I gave his brother a random name idk man, Other, angsty, naturalist, power origin story, uhhh give josh a break pls
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-13
Updated: 2019-04-13
Packaged: 2020-01-12 18:12:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18451931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/filloryqc/pseuds/filloryqc
Summary: Josh was so happy to spend time with his brother at a concert.OrJosh was really pissed and suddenly flowers started to bloom.





	a poison tree [j.h]

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is dedicated to my friend @fthotbtchgerald on twitter because she helped me come up with the idea! 
> 
> Anyways here’s Josh’s origin story for his naturalist powers!

“I was angry with my friend:  
I told my wrath, my wrath did end.  
I was angry with my foe:  
I told it not, my wrath did grow.”  
\- William Blake “A Poison Tree” 

13 year old Josh Hoberman has never woken up as excited for something as he was today. He practically threw back his covers and bounced out of bed, rushing to pull on his clothes. You see, today was concert day. Which concert? Well the one and only Queen and David Bowie were touring together and Josh’s brother just happened to score them tickets. He was so thankful he could have cried but instead he settled for a delighted fist bump at the time. 

As of now he had about ten minutes to get dressed and eat so when he finished pulling on the outfit he picked out the night before, he grabbed the poster (that a small minuscule part of him hoped it would get signed) and headed down the stairs and to his kitchen. 

He was so thankful for his older brother, Alex. After their parents left, it had just been them on their own, and though sometimes Alex could be a dick, they were brothers and nothing could ever break those bonds. Or so he thought. 

As he rounded the corner, he let out a gleeful shout “Good morning Alex, are you ready for toni-“ his words died in his throat as he stared at the empty kitchen. 

“Alex?!” He called aloud through the house. He called a couple more times but each shout was met with an aching silence. 

His heart thumped as he noticed a slightly wrinkled piece of paper sitting on the counter and he hesitantly bounded over to get it. 

With shaking fingers he picked it up, hoping that his brother didn’t run away or end up in the hospital or some other bad shit that Josh’s mind was supplying. 

‘Hey Josh! Sorry for the rushed note but me and Ann wanted to make it to the concert in time. Sorry bud, but she offered to take me to her place if she could go. I’ll bring you back a T-shirt if I have money left. Don’t get your hopes up though.   
\- Alex’

No. 

Josh re-read the note again.

Fuck no. 

He read it over once more. 

Was he burning? Something was burning. He furiously blinked his eyes and realized it was from keeping them open for so long whilst trying to hold back his sudden rush of tears. How the fuck could his brother do this to him? After how much Josh thanked him. It’s all he’s talked about for weeks. 

Josh crumbled the note in anger, and when that wasn’t enough he reached for a glass on the counter and smashed it against the wall. 

He was so fucking pissed off. His brother always did this. ‘Oh you’re to young Josh’ ‘Oh but this girl is pretty Josh’ ‘Oh Josh how about you sit there and pretend you’re happy while I leave you over and over just like our parents did. Are you fine with that Josh? Well of course you are! You’re MY little brother after all! And I’m perfect. Be perfect. Be happy. Be satisfied with what I give you.’

Josh could feel the anger rising up like bile in his throat. It swirled together with his disgusting disparity until he was seeing red. Next thing he knew, his beloved poster was in his hands and he was ripping it to shreds. He tore and he tore, as a scream ripped through his throat, almost like something was controlling his body, and when that wasn’t enough, he turned and punched the wall. 

Why did everyone leave him? Was he not good enough? What the fuck was he doing wrong? 

He slid down the wall as the dull ache in his hand suddenly turned white hot and it almost felt like the angry energy from before was melting out through his hands causing a sharp pain to go up to his elbow. He tried to look but a bright light shone where his hands should be and the pain was so intense he let out another scream. This time one of agony. Something sharp was twisting his arms and digging into his skin. He tried so hard to keep calm but his brain was like a broken record repeating the same phrases. ‘This can’t be real. This isn’t happening’

Suddenly the white hot pain turned to a dull ache and Josh took a hesitant glance at his hands. What he saw made him yelp in shock. Flowers bloomed in his hand, going down his palms and forming into tight sharp thorns that twisted around his arms and dug into his skin, drawing a small amount of blood. The flowers and thorns twisted up his body and into the wall, growing what almost looked like a small garden in his kitchen. 

‘Whatthefuckwhatthefuckwhatthefuck’ he thought, ‘did I smoke last night, because whatever I took is making this feel real as shit’

He thought back and decided that he didn’t take anything hallucinogenic which somehow just made all this worse.

“Hey uh whatever demon is fucking with me right now, I would appreciate if you stop because I’m not really in the mood” Josh said aloud. 

God he felt like a fucking idiot. All this happened because of his stupid fucking brother anyways. 

As soon as he thought the thought, more vines seemed to sprout from him and spread across the floors.

“Holy fuck, I’m doing this shit” 

He closed his eyes and concentrated real hard to channel his anger through this new energy he found and suddenly he felt like he was breathing pure air as the flowers spread across the floors and up the walls, crisscrossing together and creating the perfect wonderland. 

“This is beautiful” Josh yawned, suddenly extremely emotionally drained and tired. 

‘Just wish...just wish Alex was here..to..to see-‘ and in the middle of the phrasing, Josh slumped to the floor and darkness overcame him. Tonight he would rest easy. Other nights not so good. But one night in the future, he’ll find out that he’s not the only one with powers. And suddenly, he’s a little less alone. 

He just hoped that no one would leave him again.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Wrote this at three am so ignore the spelling eras please


End file.
